The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a fuse holder, especially a fuse holder for miniaturized fuses.
Generally speaking, the fuse holder of the present development is of the type comprising a substantially tubular-shaped socket member made of an electrically insulating material, and a base contact member as well as a lateral contact member are disposed within said socket member. In such a fuse holder the base contact member and the lateral contact member are each electrically connected to a respective terminal, and the terminals extend to the exterior of the socket member. There is further provided a head member made of electrically insulating material which is designed to accommodate one end of the fuse when inserted therein and a conductor member which is adapted to be contacted by the aforementioned one end of the fuse in an electrically conducting manner.
Fuse holders of the aforementioned type are increasingly frequently soldered, for example to printed circuit boards, which requires particular measures to prevent any damage caused by the soldering agent including flux agents and so forth.
Prior Art fuse holders as described, for example, in German Patent Publication No. 2,044,324 or German Gebrauchsmuster No. 8,020,260 are not sealed against soldering agents.
A known water-proof fuse holder as for example disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,490,920 is composed of many parts so that the assembly becomes expensive. Due to screw couplings the electrical connection is not good, and thus there is present a higher resistance. The fuse holder tends to become porous and untight at the metal-to-plastics transition regions. The plastics material absorbs humidity and desorbs the same, resulting in swelling and shrinkage, so that loosening will occur in the transition regions.